


Moments of Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Brighter Destiny [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Meta, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments in the relationship between Regina and Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Abigail, mentions Regina/Daniel & Abigail/Frederick  
> Date Written: 17-18 August 2014  
> Word Count: 1642  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 9 Mini-Bang challenge  
> Summary: Different moments in the relationship between Regina and Abigail.  
> Series: Brighter Destiny  
> Spoilers: Consider the FTL back stories for both Abigail and Regina fair game, despite the fact that this is a very big canon divergence as of episode 01x18 "The Stable Boy".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will never get tired of writing for this couple. They've captivated me in ways that I never thought possible and they've made me like Abigail/Kathryn, which is a big deal for me, as I'd originally not been all that fond of her. For the most part, these all take place after other events in the series.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual.
> 
> Beta: Unbetaed, so all errors are entirely my own at this point.

 

**i. 6 word story**

She was supposed to marry another.

 

**ii. poem - They never tell you**

They never tell you  
What it feels like to meet them:  
The person you'll wed.  
I have done it three times now.  
Each moment was different.

Two were so short-lived.  
The third will prove to last though.  
Abigail's perfect.  
She treats me like a person,  
Rather than a possession.

She can make me laugh.  
She knows how to read my mood  
Like we've always been  
Connected to each other.  
It's comforting and pleasing.

 

**iii. drabble - "First Meeting"**

The first time I met Abigail, I was terrified that she wouldn't like me. Actually, I was more terrified that I'd somehow disgrace Mother in front of King Midas. But I found myself oddly at ease in her presence. I was stunned when Mother dismissed us so I could show Abigail around our home.

"You've no need to fear me, Regina," she said softly when we were away from our parents. "And I don't fear your mother. You'll be safe with me in my father's castle. We'll learn to get along with time."

And I just believed her without hesitation.

 

**iv. ficlet - "Lunch with Midas"**

I step into the dining hall, expecting to see my wife already there and waiting for me. Last night she'd told me of her early morning council meeting, but promised that she'd meet me for lunch before our afternoon ride in the woods north of the castle. Imagine my surprise when I find my father-in-law waiting for me instead of my wife. I stumble into a hasty curtsey, internally cringing at the thought of offending him.

"Regina, my dear girl, you've no need to curtsey like that," he says with a broad smile as he gets up to take my hand. "Come sit with me. Abigail's council meeting is running a bit longer than normal, so I thought I'd keep you company until she's available to you again."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I say, following him to sit in the seat to his left. Mama always drilled propriety into me, particularly with the royalty. "I would have thought you'd be in the council meeting with Abigail, given that you're the king and all."

He smiles and shakes his head, motioning for me to dish up my plate. "No, Abigail wanted to deal with this one on her own. She's working hard to prove to the council members and other kingdoms that she can rule in my stead should something happen to me." Pausing to take a sip from his goblet, he studies my face for a long moment. I fight to maintain his gaze, going against Mama's training, because King Midas does not hold me to the same standards. "I'm quite sure that Abigail will have you joining her in those council meetings soon enough."

I shake my head vigorously, feeling the telltale signs of a blush coloring my cheeks. "Oh no, Your Majesty, I won't be necessary in those council meetings."

"You'll be Queen Consort to her Queen Regnant when she accepts the crown after me, Regina. You'll need to deal with the council members and visiting dignitaries, too."

Before I can answer him, I look up with a bright smile meant only for my wife. We may have only been married for a handful of months now, but we've grown so close. She returns the smile and comes over to press a gentle kiss to my lips, the sensation calming me almost instantly. "I hope my father hasn't been talking your ears off, my sweet."

"No, I haven't!" he replies for me, laughing as he accepts Abigail's kiss on the cheek before she sits across from me. "I've merely been reminding her that as the future Queen Consort, she'll need to start considering joining us at the council meetings and audiences with dignitaries. I think your bride's a bit nervous though. You'll have to remedy that, Abigail."

She offers me a smoldering glance that instantly warms me up from the core outward. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, Father. Not a problem at all."

I am in the best possible trouble over this situation.

 

**v. wild card - ficlet - "Announcing Their Royal Highnesses"**

"This will never work," I hiss at her as we stand at the back of the Great Hall. "They'll never accept me as--"

Two slender fingers press delicately to my lips, silencing me as surely as if by magic. "Look at me, my sweet." Her voice is soft, but there's a tendril of steel woven into the silkiness. "Nothing else matters. Just look into my eyes and focus on me."

I do as she asks, falling once again into the bluest ocean I've ever seen until the sound of her voice is all that surrounds me in that endless sea. My breathing slows down, following the cadence of her words, until I can feel her chest rising and falling in unison with mine. My eyes flutter shut as her lips replace her fingers, tongue insistently slithering in to tangle with mine.

"Better now?" she asks as she pulls back to cup my cheeks in her hands. All I can do is nod, a lazy smile on my face. "Good."

I expect her to say something more. Instead I hear the seneschal call out, "Announcing Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Abigail and Princess Regina."

She drops another brief, teasing kiss to my lips. "All right, my sweet, you'll get more of that after this audience is finished. Let's go show them that Midas' daughter and her bride are no fragile flowers to be trifled with."

 

**vi. 3 sentence story - "Vengance"**

Leopold thought we wouldn't last. He thought he could make me cower like he did Regina. Imagine his surprise when Father sent a military presence to remind him who Regina belonged with.

 

**vii. haiku  
**  
Bathed in starry night,  
My love and I become one,  
Body, mind, and soul.

 

**viii. character letter or journal entry  
**  
Dearest Mother,

Yesterday was my wedding. I wore your wedding gown. Father made sure that we had the same priest that married the two of you and even found the silk cord from your own nuptials to use in ours. Father said I looked just as you did on your wedding day. I know he was trying to make you a part of my wedding. I think it worked. It certainly felt like you were there.

Did you see her? Did you see my sweet bride? No, she's not Frederick, nor am I her beloved stable boy, but we have a connection already. Yes, it's a tenuous, tentative connection, but I have faith that it will grow with time together.

Oh Mother, Regina is beautiful, smart, and very funny. She is very sweet and unassuming, but still consumed by the loss of her True Love. In that respect, she and I are very much alike. She has this way with horses that I've never seen before. I think, given the chance, she could charm any animal in the forest to do her bidding.

But only when you get her out from under the thumb of her harridan of a mother. That woman has no soul, I'm sure of it by the way she casually sold her only daughter off to the highest bidder. Regina's father is kind but clearly cuckolded by his wife. Father is bringing him to our court, but forbidding Cora to live here.

All my love,  
Abigail

 

**ix. meta - Canon Reasons Why Abigail and Regina Would Know Each Other Pre-Curse**

As witnessed by the events of the Season 3 double-episode finale, Abigail and Regina must have been at least passingly familiar with each other. There's the fact that they're both princesses and would have run into each other at some ball or another, even if there's an age gap between them. Plus, look at the way Midas feared the Evil Queen when she crashed the engagement ball for Abigail and Charming. She was clearly very familiar with him, so must have dealt with him at some point in her reign, first as Leopold's queen, then as the Evil Queen. The royalty of the Enchanted Forest are clearly some sort of an incestuous bunch, given how many are friends and/or related to each other, much like the royalty in this land.

Given this information, how hard would it be to extrapolate that Regina might have found another frenemy in Abigail? Yes, we all know that Maleficent is her BFF -- Best Frenemies Forever -- no one is arguing that point. But isn't it possible that Regina could have had another frenemy that might be closer and most assuredly _not_ of magical taint? Though that's not really true either, is it? Abigail is tainted by her father's curse, just as Regina is tainted by her mother's magic. This could also make them more friend and less frenemy by virtue of kindred parental magic troubles.

Perhaps this is why the conversation in Kathryn's kitchen in "The Shepherd" and the hug that Kathryn gives to Regina in "What Happened to Frederick" feel so much like kindred spirits reuniting, despite Kathryn not having her true memories. The small smile Regina gives Kathryn in "The Shepherd" denotes a sense of trust and friendship on her part that Kathryn clearly is open to. Likewise the hug in "What Happened to Frederick" is so unconscious and innate for Kathryn. I believe that the only reason Regina looks startled as Kathryn hugs her is because of the knowledge that Kathryn wants to leave, not the hug itself. In many ways, that hug is a grounding point for Regina and she realizes that she needs to sacrifice her only friend in town to guarantee that Mary Margaret doesn't get her happy ending with David.


End file.
